Superman
- Superman = }} |fullname = Kal-El Clark Kent (Earth name) |nicknames = Superman Man of Steel The Man of Tomorrow The Last Son of Krypton The Metropolis Marvel |firstappearance = April 18, 1938 Action Comics #1 |born = varies |died = October 1992 The Death of Superman (later resurrected) |hair = Black |eyes = Blue |image2 = - Clark Kent = - Superman = }} |battlenumber = Joseph Stalin vs Superman |vs = Joseph Stalin |releasedate = January 3rd, 2015 |votecount = 53.33% |location = Fortress of Solitude The sky}} Superman battled Joseph Stalin in Joseph Stalin vs Superman. His verses were written by Munkee and Tigger. Information on the rapper Superman originally appeared in Action Comics #1 in the year 1938, making him one of the earliest superheroes. He was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Kal-El is an alien child from the ancient planet of Krypton, launched into space towards Earth during the planet's destruction, by his parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Arriving on Earth, Kal-El was adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent from Smallville, Kansas, who named him Clark Kent. Clark works for the Daily Planet, a newspaper company based in Metropolis, Kansas and has relations with fellow reporter Lois Lane and is friends with photographer Jimmy Olsen. He fights powerful villains, such as Lex Luthor, Darkseid, Doomsday, Brainiac, Bizarro, etc. Unlike many superheroes, Superman was born with his powers which are activated by the radiation of the Earth's yellow sun, as a result of Kryptonians becoming accustomed to the radiation of their red supergiant Rao. Superman's abilities include (per incarnation): super strength (can lift a minimum of 200 quintillion tons), flight, invulnerability, super speed (can travel at Lightspeed), heat vision, freeze breath, x-ray vision, superhuman hearing, and a healing factor. Superman's powers can temporarily be weakened or removed completely with a long exposure to the element radioactive kryptonite which can only be found in deep space in the remains of the planet Krypton. His powers are also weakened by any type of magic. Superman is arguably the most famous superhero of all time, and is continuously gaining wide-spread fame and admiration through several comicbooks, TV shows, and movies. He has become a global icon for the flawless man and the American man (in World War II), and the Superman Crest is one of the most widely recognized symbols worldwide. Lyrics 'Verse 1' It's a bird, it's a plane! No, it's something more insane. It's me! That's right, it's real; Man of Steel saves the day! Next time you torture citizens, watch out for your land, 'Cuz no man withstands Superman when he's Lenin a hand! An energized Kryptonian, stare you down with my lasers. You're a traumatized imitation Hitler who forgot a razor! The Hall of Justice votes unanimous: eliminate this prick! You've got less admirers than food to feed your kids! You're metal scrap gettin' trashed in this rap, true fact. Backstab your commie ass like a non-violence pact! It's a True and Just smackdown when Supes enters the fray. A joke like you beat me? There's no American Way! 'Verse 2' From the fields of Smallville to the city of Metropolis, There's no scenario where Red October could stop this. Now it's up to Kal-El to swoop in and pop this Dick-tator right in the mouth with a dropkick! Let's end this, Josef. Your reign of Terror's all over. I'll spit it to freeze you like it's the Winter Soldier! Tryna' bring the heat with talk 'bout being weak to rocks? You got killed from being stoned by one too many logs! Category:Overrated Rap Battles of Undetermined Quality Participant Category:Joseph Stalin vs Superman Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Munkee Category:Tigger Category:Character Main Pages